Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-127203 describes a hot runner device sharable between a plurality of molds. The hot runner device is located between a stationary platen and a mold. An inlet opening is formed at one end of the hot runner device (on the side facing the stationary platen), and molten material (for example, resin material, etc.) is supplied to the inlet opening from an injection nozzle. The other end of the hot runner device has a nozzle with an outlet opening that makes contact with a sprue of the mold. The nozzles can move towards and away from the direction of contact of the outlet openings with the mold sprue. When injection molding is to be carried out, the nozzle of the hot runner device moves to a position where it makes contact with the mold sprue. When the mold is to be replaced, first the nozzle is moved in the direction away from the sprue, and then the mold is separated from the hot runner device. Then a new mold is installed. Accordingly, in the conventional art, the mold and the hot runner device can be separated and consequently the hot runner device is sharable between a plurality of molds.